Otaku
by Zaragetsu
Summary: In the world where anime has diverged and come to earth's reality who is right? Who is wrong? That is for you to decide. It has the setting and plot line of Kingdom Hearts and Cross Edge. There are no characters of the two games. All of the characters are original. This story will contain references of Characters of anime and video games.
1. Beginnings

**_If you are looking for a book that has some senseless romance with some vampire then this is not what you should read. If you want a book to be about some boy who waves a wand around like some fairy then I suggest you fuck off. If you want to be amazed with wonder and surprised well my friend you picked the right book. If you want this book to be, the kind of book you want to read repeatedly then so be it, but you asked for it, I hope you can handle it. If you are looking for a book that does not have meaning then this book is not for you. If you are looking for book that is a copycat then I suggest you read Harry Potter or Twilight. If you are looking for a book that has predictability in it well you should stop reading NOW! If you are going to read this book expect nostalgia, expect unpredictability, expect to be wrong at every turn you think it's going to be like every book you every read. Before I start, I should warn you open your mind wide open and accepts the possibilities of everything, and question everything that you need to._**

** Beginnings**

IT STARTS NOW!

**_This is how it all began Dimensions colliding melding into one_**_. This new world will be creating a new existence of the story we call life. _

_ **IT begins.**_

**_Otakus_**_ have taken over the world; anyone who has sworn his or her allegiance to Japan will gain the unimaginable powers of an otaku. _

_Japan has become the most powerful country in existence, ridding the world of hunger and depravation. Everything is good in the world but America will not sit idly by while Japan runs the world. They want their power back and yet they blame him. The one person who defies everything else to realize his dream, the person who was not even Japanese to begin with, and his wish comes true. How did it come to this? The answer you seek you will find at the center of the mind and heart._

_Taunting the way we all thought reality was a straight line. We could not believe what the scientist told us about the meta-verse theory. Their infinite amount of realities' and dimensions that is parallel to our earth. Americans were so stubborn, thinking that they had all the power but Japanese people have gotten America back tenfold. Turning Americans into **Otakus, **we thought that it was mere entertainment we were wrong._

_. The Japanese was enticing the children with fantastic stories of epic battles, constant dramas, stupendous romance horrifying violence, and daring heroes. Their superb culture, the tech that was so advance, fashion, music, video games, cars, homes, art, electronics, food, moral's, ethic's, most important thing of all is reality._

_The Japanese has achieved what most country has tried to do; they have established the nexus of another dimension and collided with earth's reality. The idea of turning what we know as reality into anime broke all the rules of time and space. Yet it was worth it to change his delusions into reality. _

_Twenty-fifteen when the earth changed for the good, 2011 is where it all started. One human did what no other would do try to, gain the brain capacity that over exceed humans exertion. _

_Being an **Otaku** in America was not cool in their terms we were ostracized made fun of looked down upon we were tired of it. Someone had to do something about it. Therefore, someone took it upon himself to do that. He was not that big of an Otaku but he was an Otaku nonetheless. You see he was born in San Antonio Texas 1993 not many people understood him. _

_His eldest brother sexually abused him for 4 years. He did not have many friends yet he was exceptionally intelligent for his age but he forsakes it all for friends. He did not succeed in his quest he faltered struggled and occasionally wanted to commit suicide._

_He told his self I exist for a reason. On his quest to find himself, he stumbled onto anime. His two sisters **Ashori **_**_アショリ_**_ and **Shaira **_**_シャイラ_**_they never showed much love to him. They thought of him as a problem that led to their utter unhappiness__.__ However, they are the ones who introduced him to real anime. At the time he did not know Blue Seed was an anime show, he thought it he was a cartoon. Yet he was watching anime the whole time__.__ After he complained to his mother Miss. Pein, she told them to let him watch it._

_ After he saw it, he knew what real anime was. He was obsessed with it, adapting the personality of anime characteristics, and combining it with himself. Yes that is how he lived his life, whenever there was something he could not handle he would choose that specific anime characteristics to handle his problems. The first rule of alchemy is equivalent exchange, what you obtain you must sacrifice in order to gain what you want. He became an **Otaku** that night; years passed he struggled more and more until he reached the age of **18.** _

_Two thousand and eleven,there__ were still much pain in this world and nobody is trying to change it. We can wish, we can complain yet you have to take action for what you believe in. It did not matter that there was a Black president, it does not matter what color was in the white house someone had to change the world who is it going to be. He made a decision on what he must do. He has to decisively deal with the problem and thrust the horns into something that can be useful as a source to help others like him. He bought food and water to last him a couple of years. He locked himself away to search for what he believes in. _**_four years_**_ has passed it is now _**_2015 _**_the world will be changed forever._

_ The human finally stepped out his house. Everyone thought he was dead. Some humans thought he went crazy; maybe he did. He looked at the humans with such distain and hatred in his eyes. His brother _**_Oruvin_****_オルヴィン_**_the only one that was there for him besides his **Probation **__Officer Mr. Clark __he was from __T**rinidad **__he knew how these humans acted; He was content though. I am not. Buraddo said angrily. "I** WILL MAKE IT WHERE OTAKUS CAN BE HAPPY!" Buraddo **said to Mr. Clark._

_"**Oruvin **looked worried "Are you okay **Buraddo **you stayed in the house for **3 years **with no word." Oruvin said to his little brother. Buraddo looked at his bro and told him "I'm tired of this reality." Buraddo said with a tired tone. Buraddo looked deep into Oruvin eyes "I have figured out how to cross over the dimensions. I am going to pull the anime dimension out and combine it with ours__,__ bye I am going to Japan" Oruvin did not understand. "Stop talking nonsense Buraddo**" **said his brother__.__"**Buraddo **looked at his brother and said. " Do not get in my way." Buraddo told Oruvin with disdain in his eyes. "I will crush anyone who get is in my way." Buraddo "**STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Buraddo **yelled at Oruvin. "Bye I will not be coming back."__ "Why are you doing this?" **Oruvin **asked. "WhyDo you have to ask?" **Buraddo **smiled and told him. "I will tell you, these humans are pathetic__.__" Buraddo implied. "I am tired of looking for a way to escape__.__" Buraddo implied to his older brother. "I have found a reason to exist." **Buraddo** tells **Oruvin.** "I am making a world where Otaku's can live in the reality they want to live in__.__" Said **Buraddo,** "Do not justify what you are doing for the **Otakus **you are doing this for yourself."** Oruvin rebuttals' ** "Yes I am so what everybody does something for them self" "**SHUT THE HELL UP! ANIME HAS WARPED YOUR MIND, THINK STRAIGHT!" Oruvin **yells at his brother.** "**I am done with this world The Japanese is going to rule the world"** Buraddo **told his brother__.__That was the last thing he heard from his little brother. __ He went to Japan from the money he saves up from his S.S.I check. He arranged a meeting with the Japanese government. Buraddo told them if you want to stop being America's Bitch, you would listen to what I have to say. **Buraddo **then saidto them all about his plan__.__ They were all discussing if he were crazy. "Then they all said in unison you got ten minutes" the group of Japanese men said. **Buraddo** told them everything he learned in his four-year confinement. Buraddo said that y'all will have the power to topple America."** Buraddo** smiled intently. "Let's give it a whirl__,__ what do you need." The bald Japanese person stood out among the Asians in the room why did this person stand out so much. He stood about 6'feet tall weighed at least 150 pounds he seemed to willing. Whatever so let us start! "So here is what I need."** Buraddo** explained. I had their undivided attention. There were about 15 people in all. The scientist's quantum physicists Nero scientists and some other scientists they all had what he needed the generator to power all electrical amplifiers we have an **E.M.P.A Electromagnetic magnetic Pulse Amplifier**. "So shall we get started"? Said **Buraddo** to the Japanese men "This is what we are going to do first." **Buraddo **told them methodically step by step__.__ "I am going to concentrate while you all are going to put the contraption on my head." **Buraddo **was very happy that he was going to create a world for **Otaku's** The **E.M.P.A** is round heavy it has wires sticking looping through metal light were going crazy like fourth of July it settled down on his head. I will finally begin to bring a new era to this world of **Otaku's. **_

_ So now it has begun the plan worked the nexus between earth and the anime dimension has crossed over it has intertwined with each other so it has begun. Buraddo has done it he had a unique way of thinking he was not Japanese but he loved Japan like he was a Japanese person so let it be known that man got Japan's honor back. He used 100 percent of his brainpower to create the ideal world where **Otaku's** can live by doing so he destroyed his body in the process his brain is stabilizing the world but for how long._

_ He did it though everyone told him it was fantasy or an illusion but he proved to him or her that anything is possible. Now the countries have been divided up amongst the leading anime companies of Otaku's govern the new world _

_(__MADHOUSE Inc.__マッドハウス__,__ Kabushikigaisha Maddohausu__)_

_(__Bones, Inc __ボンズ__Kabushiki Kaisha Bonzu__)_

_(__GAINAX Corporation__ガイナックス__,__ Kabushiki-gaisha Gainakkusu__) _

_(__Studio Pierrot__ スタジオぴえろ__,__ Sutajio Piero__)_

_ (__Toei Animation Co., Ltd __アニメーション__Tōei Animēshon Kabushiki-gaisha)_

_(__Sunrise __サンライズ__,__Kabushiki-gaisha__ Sanraizu__)_

_(Gonzo__ ゴンゾ__, __ Kabushiki Gaisha Gonzo)_

_(Xebec, Inc__(__株式会社ジーベック__ Kabushiki Gaisha Jībekku_**_?_**_) _

** 8 **_Anime Companies has now took control over the country's_

**_1. Mad House Inc _**_governs Africa._

**_2._****_ Toei Animation _**_governs America_

**_3. Bones, Inc _**_governs Antarctica_

**_4. Sunrise _**_governs Asia_

**_5._****_Gonzo _**_governs Europe_

**_6. _****_GAINAX Corporation_**_governs Oceania_

**_7. Xebec, Inc._**_ governs South America_

**The Eight Company Studio Pierrot is the president of all the other companies. When anybody breaks these laws, they will go to Heuco Menudo and suffer fate worse than death.**

So now you know how this all happened. This story is not about Buraddo this story revolves around his son **_Kazushiraki _**_he never met him but he gave him his name. Therefore, we shall enter the **LAND OF OTAKU'S!**_


	2. New Beginnings

_N__ew__ Beginning _

"KAZU" "KAZU" "KAZU"

****_The girl hollered at Kazushiraki.** "**STOP calling me that, Why are you trying to be so annoying" Kazushi replied. "Well is that how you speak to your future wife." The girl said to Kazushi. "In what world do you live in?" Kazushi rebutted. Stop being so mean to me." She slicked her tongue out at Kazu. "You know it is rude to be mean to a little girl such as myself," the girl said to Kazu. "You are not a little girl. For god sake you are older than me, so stop trying to be so annoying." Kazushiraki told the girl. "Kazu why are you being a baka, you know when I become your wife you are not going to have sex with me for an entire year." the girl said. "Well then, if you are to become my wife don't you think you might want to get bigger breasts?" ha-haa Kazushiraki laughed at the girl mocking her. "KAZUSHI WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN, I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING WRONG I'M GOURGESS, I'M SMART, ANY DUMB BOY WOULD LOVE TO DATE ME SO WHY ARE YOU BEING SOO MEAN TO ME?" Maiya being overly frantic. _

_She started to change shape her eyes turned reddish yellow, her hair turned pure white, her aura started to turn black she was getting taller. "**Maiya,** Maiya calm down okay, I am sorry okay your breast are fine, just don't turn into your other form, I will take you out some time okay so calm down" Kazushiraki pleaded with her. As he watches her turn back to her original form, he stood there watching her come back to her senses. "Maiya you know I was just joking right you do not have to take things that hard," he said, "she looked at him, and giggled, I got you." Maiya grinned showing a big smile on her face. _

_"Anyways why you are on top of a roof?" Maiya asked. Is it because you want to look kewl If it is then you better quit" **Maiya** was annoying Kazushiraki." _

_Kazushiraki was thinking to himself. She was an **Otaku **before the earth was changed. She loved **Yachiru Kusajishi,** and **Eve Neuschwanstein**, "You know the little pink haired girl from **Bleach**." She is the Lieutenant of the **11th squad.** She rides on **Zaraki Kenpachi** back. Then there is Eve** Neuschwanstein** the long blue haired female who has forgetful memory she is from **Needless**. When the earth changed, she asked could she look exactly like Yachiru and Eve they said no so she asked could I turn into something like them. _

_They said yes. **(The Otaku Council of the seven Stars) **grant Maiya Nagato to look like a** (**Rorikon __lolicon_**_ロリコン_****_) _**_she__ shrunk to the size of a 10 year old. Her hair turned from black to blue, her long hair got short. Two blush marks appeared on her left and right cheeks. Her breast receded into her chest, her nipples were smaller but seeable but not that noticeable._

_"Kazu what are you thinking." Maiya asked. "Nothing important, it does not concern you." Kazushiraki stated. "What do you want with me?" He looked at maiya with a serious smile and the eyes of a snake resembling **Gin ichimaru**_.

**_(The Otaku Force) _**_"They need your help Kazu." Maiya stated. "The Otaku Force needs my help for what?" Kazushiraki said with dislike. There is a rebellion trying to bring down what your father help build." Maiya told Kazushiraki what is going on. _

_"Do you think what he did is wrong." Maiya asked. "What do I care whither what he did is wrong or right." We live in this world now, if they cannot live in this world and deal with what happened then they should all die! "Well than Kazu are you going to be the one to kill them?" Maiya asked. "No unless there is a reason?" Kazushiraki said nonchalantly. She had a slick smile on her face with a big grin. _

_"Now that you ask there is." Our recourses tell us that there is an otaku in their group; we need you to find and destroy is that clear." Maiya demanded. "Who is the person?" Kazushiraki asked. "The otaku force knows all and sees all." Kazushiraki asked with the utmost curiosity. _

_Maiya looked at Kazushiraki in his eyes and saw…. "What are you looking at Maiya?" Kazushiraki looked bewildered. She snapped back to herself. "Kazu I don't know that much information all I know is that you will know him when you meet! That is all the info I have." Maiya looked at him. "Damn with all this cryptic shit. I will take this mission but I do it my way. Tell your damn superiors that!" Kazushiraki is pissed. "They told me that you would prefer it that way, they also said that you have free permission to do whatever you liked." "Maiya laughed at the situation. " Hell yeah, this will be fun." Kazushiraki said with full of excitement. I'm going to have fun, Kazushiraki said. "Is that all?" Kazushiraki asked. "Yeah that is all, oh except this" Maiya leapt at Kazushiraki with her arms all over his waist. She climbed up his chest and gave him a big kiss. "That was for good luck. Ha-ha, she laughed and smiled at Kazushiraki. "Yuck what was that for? Can you give me a heads up when u do that, I appreciate that you like me but warn me next time. _

_Anyways I am going okay I will call u when I get there…. wait where am I going. Kazushiraki dumbfounded looking with a long question mark over his head. "That's my Kazu always running but don't know where to go. Ha-ha-ha Maiya laughed. "You are going to San-Antonio Texas in America. Leave now I will meet with you later, the otaku force commander will tell you the plan. _

_I have to finish some business here before I can go with you. Do me favor a do not do anything in until I get there. "Okay, okay I will try, I will see you later bye." Kazushiraki said._

_Maiya look at Kazu as he disappeared from the roof of Maid_**_ Cafe Lamm _**_in _**_Akihabara _**_Japan. _****Recently nosed around the six-story building and was surprised to find it dedicated completely to _anime_ inspired adult movies. There is a word for this kind of entertainment - _Hentai anime_. If you like animals in your porn, head up to the fifth floor. One further flight of stairs will take you to the Maid Cafe. Why is he even here? I will never know. I guess he is much as he is as his father.

"Well you put on a good show Maiya chan." A mysterious voice came out of know where. "Who is there?" Maiya asked. She saw a dark long shadow increasing covering the entire Roof. A hand landed on her shoulder. Maiya acted with intense annoyance. Right from the start she knew who it was. "What do you want Agihara? Maiya demanded with a vigorous tone. "WOW you're not being creepy!" Maiya stated while being sarcastic. "Well yes, I do, ha-ha-ha." Agihara laughed with enthusiasm.

"You see that was my personality before my transformation." Yeah, yeah you wanted to be **Kisuke Urahara,** **Wanijima Agito **_and **Joichiro Nishi,**_ you even have a Zanpaktou named after Kisuke and Agito what is it called again. "Ahh you mean my **Fan Purinsesu****ファン****プリンセス**, The Fang princess is one of many great Otaku swords." agihara said with much content.

"You didn't answer my question why are you here?" Miaya said with a malevolent tone. "Come now why are you being that way to your _onii-san. Agihara said with a slick frown on his face. "You should show more respect to your elders Miaya__chan_. Agihara acting like a demanding Wise-Ass. "What are you hear for!" Miaya looked ferocious turning her iris red as if it was on fire. She turned around to her brother to find out he wasn't there. "Miaya I'm here just to see if you haven't screwed up the plan of the Otaku Council of the 7Stars." Agihara said. "Remember you have to make him believe that he is human." Do not screw up Miayachan." With those last words came a cynical laugh muaha-hahaha.

Miaya was thinking while she was alone. Why do I have to trick Kazu I actually love him. I do not care if he is a clone, DANM why did it have to be this way I never asked for this. Fuck! Kazu should be in an America right now. Wonder if I should have told him that he is going to meet his father's family.

SanAntonio

Texas

2020-April 13

**_"We_** have been told that Kazushiraki is coming to stop us Mam. The man said. "Oh, so they are sending their dogs after us huh let them. I will destroy any one who gets in my way. The Woman said with much authority. Her aura was crackling with the oxygen in the air. "Mam so should we get ready for his return. The man said with a pusillanimous voice. "Yes he should be arriving with my brothers and sister, treat them with the utmost respect or I will show u what true fear is. With a split, second the man looked within her **Heterochromia iridium** and froze.

The man could not move and he saw his entire body with spiders biting his arm, his legs, while screaming for the agonizing excruciating pain. Watching the spiders bite and nibble on his flesh, he was feeling acutal pain wishing he were dead. Then he woke up staring in the madam's eyes.

"She said you'll fear more than that you fail at your mission." The man shaking sniveling still feeling the spiders biting his very core, he looked down and said yes Madam.

**_11:55PM _**

**_ Year, 2020, April, 14 _**

******_England,_****_Lakenheath_**

**Today is my younger brother's birthday**. I wish can still see him?

He was never a bad person, just a misunderstood human.

I will protect the dream that he inspired to create.

I quite the Air Force and joined The Otaku Force, since Japan banned the American bases everywhere and practically united the nations with the Otaku power. None of the countries wanted to mess with the Japanese because of the power they instilled in the countries.

I remember as it was yesterday. It was the Fourth of July twenty-fourteen at thirteen hundred hours. The entire earth furiously shook with uncontrollable power. Everyone in the world ran outside. All of the humans thought that the rapture was upon us. Most humans were praying a lot of human were looting, pillaging, raping, and killing and so on. Then out of know where the sky rumbled above turning all sorts of colors. Green, black, yellow, pink, azure, then it all stopped. The sky was pure black, the earth stopped shaking, and I am assuming that everyone looked up because what happened next no one wanted to miss it. A wormhole opened up in the center of the darkened sky. What I saw next was amazingly stunning, what anyone saw was amazingly stunning.

Before my very eyes, I saw **Ichigo Kurosaki**, **Naruto Uzumaki**, **Kiba-Wolf's Rain, Kenpachi Zaraki, Dante-DMC,** **Spike Spiegel**, **Françoise Appledelhi, Renton Thurston****,****Eureka, **then I realizedthat not just anime characters is appearing. Something big dropped from the sky it… it was **Big O **with **Roger Smith **in it. Then **Nirvash type ZERO **that thing looked huge! Then without notice, fleets of gundum's are appearing. ,RB-79, BallHYPERLINK " wiki/RX-79_Series" \o "RX-79 Series"RX-79[G], Gundam Ground TypeHYPERLINK " wiki/RX-79_Series" \o "RX-79 Series"RX-79[G], Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 RGM-79E, GM Early Type RGM-79[G], GM Ground Type RGM-79[G], GM Sniper,RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type, There were more gundum's appearing but I do not know the names of them all. not just gundum's were appearing vampires' werewolves' witches mecha girls and everything else that had to be related with Anime.

All around the globe, anime sightings were appearing in Asia.

**Kazuma-the Shell Bullet**, **Son Goku**, **Sha Gojyo****,** **Saya Kisaragi** and that is the tip of the iceberg in Asia. In Europe anime sightings was appearing,

**Shinji Ikari-EVA Unit 01 **Was this huge life like mech just stepped out of the wormhole. Then **Light Yagami / Kira, Ryuk/Shinigami,** **Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran,** **Kogarashi/_Kamen no Maid Guy_.**

Everyone was now running, screaming, hiding, and praying. All over the world, anime characters where annihilating anything in their path. Monuments, buildings, houses, parks, and trees everything was out of control. Who saw that coming?

The whole world states, countries, and cities infested with the most powerful and terrifying Anime figures in the Anime world.

Barak Obama managed to stay elected for another term so He could not imagine the power he was facing when a portal of non-fictional Characters comes out of another dimension. In the heat of all this excitement Barak Obama stupidly tried to take down what he called exterminating these cretins. Without realizing their full power, he has inexplicably sending his troops to die.

What happened next was stupendously terrifying. A middle school kid was dressed in this latex black Cosplay outfit. He was holding a gun that looked like a toy. It has four protrusions around the barrel that spread out as an "X" .He had raised his hand up and smile then pulled the trigger. At that moment, I knew who he was. The gun flashed with its four protrusions around the gun.

The soldier looked at the boy and said it's not polite pointing a toy gun at people. Go home… the soldier couldn't finish his sentence because he exploded all over them.

Blood, Brains, Organs all came out flying. One of the liver's came fly' in my way.

Shit, I dodged it. There's no way in hell a dead man's liver is touching me.

Then all of a sudden the boy disappeared no one could see the boy anymore. Everyone was getting frantic. I told them don't get scared when u get scared people make stupid mistakes.

Out of nowhere, another body exploded. These stupid soldiers' were now shooting at what they can't see. We're Wasting bullets that we can save for later.

I'm getting the hell up out of here.

I can't believe **Joichiro Nishi **from Gantz is blowing up every one.

SHIT! That was close what is going on here.

A white hilted **Wakizashi **just flew by me. Don't tell me that's **Gin Ichimaru **from Bleach as soon as I uttered that name I knew then I shouldn't have. I saw him from a far smiling with those eyes of his, it's the sensation you get when looking at an Anaconda.

I turned my head back and saw seven of my comrades brutally pierced by his shikai. Still hanging on his Wakizashi like being on a Shiskabob I heard them scream out in agonizing excruciating pain.

I looked up still seeing the sky sparkling bluish black thinking is this how I'm going to die. Then out of nowhere, the sky started to spin very fast like it was trying to fix itself. The Wormhole started to suck back all anime characters we saw all mechs, giant robots, spirits, Werewolves, vamps, and everything else in between that had to do with Anime. The nightmare was over or so we thought.

The next couple of months went by fast; the dimensional gate was a success. It opened by utilizing all of the brain activity then amplifying the Neocortex and Thalamus, by enhancing those parts of the brain waves and supercharging the signal relays. The Japanese were able to create a dimension and combine it with our reality, and boom another reality.

Well what happened next was some technical stuff; Japan was giving the world an ultimatum but it was more of an indirect threat then a choice. Personally it was less drama then we expected instead of bombing Japan again which they said was now impossible. Why? Because they now hold the vast power of unlimited contact of what we now call the Otaku dimension, so the imbecilic Americans and the rest of the world actually grew some intelligence and thought about the people of the world. So the Japanese had some rules, first all American military bases should get the hell off of the soils of the other lands. Second no military should be established in any country. Third Japan will establish a military base in every country. We soon found out that the soldiers were powered up, what I mean by that is they were imbued with the powers of the Anime dimension AKA the Otaku dimension.

So now the world was changing nothing was what it seemed to be.

The Japanese was accepting soldiers from any race; there were a couple of rules though. First you had to have a vast knowledge of anime/videogames.

Second you had to swear your allegiance to Nihon by having an implanted chip in your heart and brain. The chip in your brain was to do two things one if you were a true Otaku the chip would analyse your personality ethics and morals, and then cross reference all Anime from the brain and project the personification and image of the character that you are most inclined to be intertwined with each other.

The chip that is implanted in your heart maintains your vitals and enables you to break the laws of physics so your body won't stress out from all the brain waves outputting the signals relays to your body.

The tech was established by enhancing brain-computer interface and nanotechnology, by infusing both technologies the Japanese has created a way to make the impossibly possibly. The Japanese made it were the chips would tap into The Otaku dimension and bring forth the powers of knowledge and wisdom, carnage and destruction, beauty and appeal, desolate and despair, vulgarity and temperamental, this is what made Anime so appealing so astounding.

The chips were only given out to Non-Japanese soldiers or agents of The-Otakus  
of Seven Stars. They had another way to give power to human a power worth keeping a secret for who we don't know.

They even established a force group all around the world every city, county, state, and country it was a specific group of anime lovers that has ten present of power like the anime characters. The BCI and nanotech chips crossed reference their entire history of attributes and endowed them the power of one character they resemble. We've been told that we were only to be endowed with one anime character but some of us don't believe that shit.

So here we are now year 2020 April 14 the day of my little bro's b-day the reason I'm telling you this is because my brother decided he was tired of the reality he was living in, so he made a new reality the one he envisioned. I'm not saying he made a bad choice but what I am saying is the choice he made will cause great harm to the world...

"Now go to sleep my son".

"Yes father".

He smiled walked out of the room closed the door and said now we will see how this world will shape. Will it crumble before our feet or blossom like a beautiful summer rose. Only time will tell. Ha-ha!


	3. Seeker!

**_ Seeker!_**

San Antonio, Texas

USA

2020 April15

8:30 AM

**********_So this is America huh?_**

****The land of lies and deceit! What a pity. I could've of guessed that the rebellion was here. I'm not sure who I was supposed to meet though. I might have to make a seen too let everyone know who arrived.

I'm in a crowded area so I can scan anyone in a fifty mile radius. Okay there are one thousand people out of the one thousand there is thirty Otaku's with mid-size power. Ahh nice trick, okay let's see what you got? Kazushiraki said to himself. He disappeared; no one really cared about it now. They probably have seen it too many times to count.

Kazushiraki appeared in front of the boy. The boy looked up blinked his eyes smiled with grace and elegance with fully manicured hands, well groomed face, Blue eyes, sharp fangs, long white snowy hair that shines in the sun. Wearing (7 for all mankind blue jeans) that hug against his well-toned legs. The T-Shirt he was wearing was an (Ed-hardy) with a golden Dragon in the middle with two black wolves on the belly of the dragon. He had on black sandals and wearing two earrings. An Arctic Wolf on his left ear a Shinigami on His right ear. From what I see he was six feet tall, presumable one hundred eighty pounds. He had a well-toned abs his triceps and biceps are big and intimidating.

I lifted my right eyebrow, slicked a smile as far right from my face. I threw out my left palm and slammed it in his chest. You could even see the colour of my aura spark from hitting him. He flew way back, his arms where swaying. His body and legs were lifted above the ground. On the way through hitting civilians he pushed them away and fell down. After a minute of flying and being lifted off the air about five feet he should've been dead. He was not an ordinary otaku he landed in the River walk. He was totally drenched with murky water.

Kazushiraki disappeared again and reappeared in front of the boy. Kazushiraki chuckled at him and said "A regular Otaku would've died from that attack."

Every human looked at them with shear fright and terror. All of them stood still and quiet.

Then the boy shook his body like a dog. All the water was off his body within five seconds.

He looked directly in my eyes. His perfect blue eyes staring at me with my brown eyes, I was so overwhelmed by the intensity of his face. I didn't see what came... Uhhh I was in the air how did this happen? I have to get in control NOW! By the time I realized what was happening he was already in my face. He pulled out a pure blue Katana with a white hilt. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING NOW! He came down with his katana. I put my force into my palm and made a Cero blast. I escaped with my body intact. I got my grounding back.

So what I want to know is who the hell are you? Where the hell is he? I know the Cero didn't blow him away! WHAT! "Hello" the boy said. I couldn't even turn my head all the way around before he made his next attack. I somehow managed to diverge some of the blow but that didn't stop me from flying down and hitting the ground within 35 seconds. We were at least one hundred feet in the air!

What is he? Looks like I picked a good one here. Kazushiraki implied while smiling wickedly. Dude that hurt. Oh well looks like I get to have some real fun. Time to power up I think twenty-five per cent will do. I have to do this before he realizes what I'm doing.

Kazushiraki crosses his fingers and make the sign of the rooster. He then closes his eyes and bites both of his middle fingers. He drops blood into his eyes and smears the blood on both of his arms in a straight line. REALESE! Kazushiraki entire appearance went from slick to devastating. His aura glowed all around him. Forming his attire, his Hair grew pointing out with spikes like a huge afro that has been straightened and every strand of hair was sticking up and stayed in place.

The boy was nowhere in sight. Kazushiraki aura was so immense that the wind was obeying his command slashing buildings, poles, cars and even humans. You even see organs popping out of the bodies and blood scattering everywhere brains dropping out of the human's skulls. There was no escaping the power of Kazushiraki immense ambience. His aura was swaying around his body like Harpies swarming around their pray.

**_Finally Kazushiraki spotted him he was using _****_Son_****_ī_****_do._**

_He must be at master level to dodge the winds of the reaper. He is coming huh I will slaughter him. I took a step back and then appeared in his face, he was surprised for a moment's notice. I gently lifted my right pinky finger and tapped his right shoulder. He went flying one hundred meters in the air in a downward spiral. I then pointed my middle finger straight, focused my aura. Then send from my body to of my middle fingers. I inhaled air then let it out. My middle finger was gathering energy. The particles in the air, in the atmosphere, it is gathering in my finger. Kazushiraki then screamed at the boy. "I got this move from piccolo. All of a sudden, electricity sparks from his two middle fingers. Energy starts to spark and sizzle. Then he points diagonally towards the ground. Kazushiraki yells (Special Beam Cannon) the energy beam has electricity going around the attack, with one__ remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The energy beam is flying in a downward spiral through three buildings. The blast caused the buildings to topple simultaneously crashing to the ground. Huh, what a weakling and here I thought this was going to be fun. There was massive smoke everywhere fire and debris falling from the sky raining bits of glass and metal onto the streets. What a seen people running away like ants to a slaughter, afraid what pitiful humans HAHAHA! Kazushiraki watches the magnificent scenery of his destruction. _

_All of the sudden time stopped. Everything was still like a river that has nowhere to go. Fire stood still, Smoke that wouldn't move, buildings frozen. Time has completely stopped. Wind, grass, bugs, animals, everything has been completely stopped. Why did this happen? Who did this? Where are you? I was asking to myself. Kazushiraki was mystified at what was going on. Kazushiraki was_ contemplating on what to do about this situation. WAIT! THIS BOY DOES NOT HAVE THE POWER TO FREEZE TIME!

"YOU PRETENTIOUS EGOCENTRIC NIMROD, YOUAREMISUSING YOUR POWERS!" A loud voice said. "What do you think you're doing?" The voice questioned Kazushiraki. "DON'T! Answer that you fool, that was a rhetorical question. The voice bellowed. You have any idea what you've done?" The voice asked with an impatient tone. "DON'T answer that question?" The voice implied. "OF COURSE YOU DON'T! The voice said sarcastically. YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO REALESS THE POWER OF THE OATAKU DIMENSION!" The voice yelled at him while it echoes across the soundless sky. "TAPPING INTO THEVASTUNMESURABLE POWER OF THAT PLACE,AREYOU STUPIED OR A DUMB-ASS!" The voice said with a superior tone.

The voice was booming like an all-powerful deity. Annoyed by the voice Kazushiraki pondered about this outcome. Being able to have power that stops time, you must be one powerhouse Otaku or you have to have some big connections. Kazushiraki converted back to normal. His aura subsided and went back into the otaku dimension. "Kazushiraki asked this malignant voice who he was." The voice replied, "I am no one and everyone." The voice said. Okay Kazushiraki said sarcastically. "Soo what branch gave you your power?" "Humph you think when the world crossed dimensions the Otaku of Seven Stars could control the otaku power!" The voice laughed sardonically. "I will let you in on a furtive inquiry something that the Otaku of Seven Stars won't tell you." The voice told Kazushiraki a secret. "When your father took it upon himself: to join both dimensions he made it too easy to where even the slightest person who is obsessed with Anime can access the unimaginable power of the otaku dimension." The voice boomed and echoed across the frozen sky. Kazushiraki yelled at the voice "WHO ARE YOU!" Kazushiraki was getting annoyed and irritated. The voice laughed with utter jubilation. "Fine I will tell, if a name makes you feel better." The voice told Kazushiraki his name. "My name is NEMO!" This malignant being voice was frightful; when he spoke the earth shakes.

Kazushiraki responded in a derisively tone. "What's with all the theatrics' for instance your name is Latin, in English it means no one." Kazushiraki smiled with intense superiority. Nemo replied with a conceded tone. "My, my Seems you do have a brain after all my arrogant friend. Kazushiraki was getting infuriated with this person. Nemo was enjoying watching Kazushiraki squirm with annoyance and impatience. "NEMO" Kazushiraki yelled at the malevolent voice, "So what do you want?" Nemo looked at him puzzled and laughed. Nemo stopped talking. Kazushiraki was just standing in the air floating, ENOUGH! Kazushiraki replied. "What do you want Nemo, are you supposed to reveal some big revelation about me?" Nemo stayed silent. "What cat got your tongue? " Kazushiraki said while being narcissistic. Listen whatever you tell me, I don't care what you have to say I will keep on going to survive." Kazushiraki was now tired of this Jackass; he is getting sick and tired of these games. Nemo spoke with an aggressive tone. "LISTIN I'M GOING TO REMOVE THE RESTRICTED SPELL HEED MY WARNING KAZUSHIRAKI YOU ARROGANT FOOL!" Nemo was now serous, he spoke again. I WILL TURN BACK TIME TO WHERE NONE OF THIS HAPPENED, IF I HAVE TO STOP YOU AGAIN FROM THIS FRIVOLOUS DESTRUCTION I WILL EREASE YOU!"

Nemo voice was booming and destructive. "Humph No one told you to stop me in the first place". Kazushiraki said with an attitude. "Don't get smug with me BOY!" Nemo yelled with agitation. "I'm starting the incantation right now, so stay still BOY!" everything happened in an abrupt second.

Everything started to reverse, the sun started to go backwards. All the humans started to come back, the buildings came back forming in slow motion everything just went back to normal. I am back to where I came from. Everybody is walking as if there hasn't been a big Otaku fight. Come on, this does not make any sense. Shit I didn't get to finish my fight. Oh well looks like I have to wait for Maiya.

"LISTIN TO THESE WORDS BOY, YOU MAY THINK YOU ARE THE STRONGEST! YET YOU HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED WHAT TRUE STRENTH IS!" Nemo continues. "IN DO TIME YOU WILL MEET STRONGER OTAKUS THAN YOU!" Nemo said what he had to say. Kazushiraki curved his body around, looking for Nemo. Eyes scanning the entire area for him, but could not find him. Kazushiraki heard Nemo's voice again with such a wicked tone. "Listen to me Kazushiraki; I will give you one of the names who are stronger then you." Kazushiraki smirked with agitation. "The guy you were fighting was Victor Sneed he belongs to the American Otaku force; as luck would have it he was not an Otaku initially." Kazushiraki was questioning what Nemo allegedly said. "You will have to figure the rest out for yourself." Nemo has now stopped talking; it got silent very quick very fast. What is the bullshit you cannot tell me something and then not tell me the rest? I am going to kill you Nemo when I find out whom you are.


	4. DISRUPTION

**_DISRUPTION _**

**4-15-20**

**San Antonio**

TX **9:30 AM**

**_Kazushiraki was tired now._** He wants to find somewhere to rest. Where am I, ooh right Texas? So now, I have to find the American Otaku base. Fuck it, I'm going to get something to eat and drink. I had a rough morning, and where is a McDonalds at? Shit! Why is America so big, have they ever heard of minimizing? Anyways, it looks like I am going to walk. If I do anything else I might cause a panic, which I don't mind, but it's not worth the trouble.

Kazushiraki was walking around looking at…. Crack budum-pow Kazushiraki slammed hard on the pavement. "What the hell chick! are you blind or just stupid?" Kazushiraki insulted the woman, while looking intimidating. He looked at Kazushiraki scared, timid, and frail. "U-u-u-mm s-sorry sir I didn't mean t-to." Kazushiraki look at her again and made blunt statement ether you have no breast or you're a dude?" The boy said in a stutter, "p-p-lease –d-d-don't hurt me." Shut up, and here I thought you were a sexy babe." Kazushiraki was pissed off hungry, horny, and sleepy. "I don't like to be tricked young boy." Kazushiraki was standing over the boy with a devious smile. Soo what are you going to do to make up for this mishap? U-u-mm how about I show u where a McDonald is" the boy said with a timorous tone. Hmm something about the boy that seems creepy Kazushiraki thought. "Let me stare in your eyes boy?" Kazushiraki evaded his boundaries. The boy backed a couple of inches away from Kazushiraki. "W-why w-would you w-w-w-want to do that for?

Kazushiraki was continuously stepping forward; the boy was now getting frightened all of a sudden he screamed, metallic bluish green Ki starts to pour out of his body. The boy starts violently having spasms yelling and screaming. All the civilians started to tremble in terror. A citizen yelled RUNFOOLS, YOUR LIVES AREALLIN DANGER! Another citizen shouted out its (サン キュゲヂ **San Kyugeji**)SON KUGAJI! Everyone started to run away from the dangerous spot; they started their cars up and started to break loose. All the pedestrians were getting out the way terrified of what to come. Kazushiraki was staring at the young boy looking at him with profound curiosity. Even though Kazushiraki was not able to get in another fight because he is weak from hunger and sleep he will still risk the trouble. The scent of the fight, and the anger, screams out like a symphonic symphony of brutality of mayhem and love. Kazushiraki was still deciding on whether to power up or take him on my current level, either way I wouldn't be able to do it for long." BACK AWAY!" The boy yelled with intensity. Kazushiraki looked at Son Kugaji slamming his head violently on the cement. He was self-abusing himself, which was nothing to him; his whole body started transforming mutating. Kazushiraki was stupefied of the power he was emitting. He was drawing in the Otaku dimension. Kazushiraki snapped out of his dazed and quickly bit his right index finger and bit his left thumb blood was dripping on his hands he said a quick chant. BLOOD! BLOOD! I raise the inner seal of confinement hear thy words. Seal thy mouth, seal thy ears, seal thy body and seal thy eyes. Confinement of power to thy self, being, consciousness, soul and body bring fourth the blood of thy soul. Kazushiraki used flash step and yelled the last words of the seal BLOOD SEAL OF CONFINMENT! Kazushiraki took both of his hands put it together open his palms and hit the boy right in his chest all of Kazushiraki energy was released. The Son Kugaji passed out. The changed stopped abruptly; Kazushiraki was tired because he used too much energy." I think I am going to die… w-why… d-do… I... cannot believe... i did this… stated Kazushiraki. Kazushiraki fell on to the pavement fast and hard without caution. He lost his conciseness' the citizens crowded around the two Otakus. A citizen said an outlandish suggestion let us kill them and show to everybody that being an Otaku is an abomination. It is going against the all-ominous God and his Holy son Jesus who died at the cross for our sins this is blasphemy.

This unknown little girl sliced off his arm. Trying to touch Kazushiraki the citizen left hand was cut off. Blood was coming out like a fountain pouring over the other civilians. While they all backed away scared, they saw a young little girl bathed in the blood of all the Norms. The girl spoke don't be afraid of us just because you don't' understand us. We are human just like you. We just had an obsession and it finally paid off. Whoever tries' to harm or even touch my dear Kazu. She stopped talking and started to look at them with pure intensity changing her pupils red and black. All of a sudden, her spiritual pressure rose in the shape of a blue panther. "I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO CAUSES ILL WILL TOWARDS KAZUSHIRAKI! The girl said with passionate sensation.

_ Otaku __Limbo_

_ 5-16-20_

_ ?_

**_I am running in a maze_**_, I see character's in various places. What am I doing? Should I be dead? What is the dark feeling I have in my heart_? I thought death would be more eventful. So I'm running and I don't know why?

Kazushiraki was flabbergasted about what came up next. Where did you come from?" The guy with orange spiky hair; he wore a black gown I think it's called a Shihakusho and had a long wide Katana.

He was talking to someone else Kazushiraki stated. "Why are you down here (リューク, Ryūku) Ryuk" because I wanted to see what was the ruckus? "Ryuk has a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin is gray, or a purplish color, his limbs are abnormally long, and he has bulging yellow eyes with black irises. It looked like to me he slouches and has a scary face.

Kazushiraki was curious about what situation he was in, He was very perplexed. "Ichigo Ryuk said; "Your jurisdictions don't hold in this realm. Ichigo retorted with a quick rebuttal "Neither doses yours Ryuk" Ryuk gave out a big laugh and snorted then….. The ground started to shake with violent ruptures, Ichigo and Ryuk knew along with everyone in the Shinigami realm who is coming.

Kazushiraki was actually in shock of how powerful this aura was. Kazushiraki stated. All of a sudden, a coffin appears from the center of the ground, blood comes from the coffin dripping out oozing out of the coffin. Ichigo tells me "I will see him soon, but not now". Ryuk laugh's ha-ha-ha-ha in until you cannot hear him anymore.

All of a sudden, a man appears out of the coffin. His appearance was long grey hair with a few braids throughout, which is to hide his eyes. The colors of his eyes are a bright yellow green. He has a notable scar on his face and neck. He has long black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and he wears a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. This individual takes a long grin and right before my eyes disappears.

Kazushiraki looked all around the area and saw walls, dirt, blood, and sewage. I hear agonizing screams and torment. Kazushiraki was now in trouble he honestly didn't know what or how to handle this situation. Noises all around, Kazushiraki is looking left _clump, _Kazushiraki looked right, drops of water was falling from the ceiling, or that's what it looks like, water. Kazushiraki goes into murky clumpy blood ridden water; then an ominous hand just came out of nowhere and placed it on my left shoulder. KAZUSHIRAKI JUMPED WITH THE FEAR! Kazushiraki turns around slowly, stiff, he sees a man smiling with a wicked, grin; a bloody smile. The man looked at him smiling with a baleful look; took off his top hat and bowed while stating his name "**Undertaker (****アンダーテイカー**** Andaateikaa)." **

Kazushiraki jumped and backed away two feet. Kazushiraki was irate. Kazushiraki stated to undertaker "What's with all the hysterics aren't I dead. " Kazushiraki asked with a mere annoyance. "So am I dead, or what? Kazushiraki retorted. "I'm tired of all this shit. Kazushiraki told Undertaker. "I'm seeing blood, bones, hearing screams and death. Kazushiraki roared. Please direct me to the fucking director of a bad horror film, you psychotic douche bag." Kazushiraki stated with a mere laugh of a joke. Undertaker looked at him with a comical smile. "My, my, what a squalid mouth we have here, young lad. "Undertaker said with a smile on his face. "In addition to think someone actually cares enough for you. The Undertaker, smirking with vivid anticipation and immense gratitude, did so as if he wanted to see you suffer. Kazushiraki was dumb founded at what undertaker's statement. Kazushiraki then says, "So are you saying that I'm not dead?" Undertaker says to Kazushiraki "Ha-ha-ha, my, my, look at the little wanker, trying to redeem himself now. You got a lot of gull, to stand here in front of me and be so obnoxious, you tallywaker."

Kazushiraki feels insulted. He then states, "Did you just insult me twice about being s person who jacks off and about being a penis." Undertaker then states "You ignorant piece of crap, the way you only think of yourself, other than thinking of others, you ironic fool, you ostentatious, egotistical _DICK!"_Kazushiraki tries to interrupt; Undertaker then disappears and grabs his neck. He drags Kazushiraki by the throat; then slams him into the wall. "Listen here you little wanker, I'm in charge here you arrogant son of a bitch. If I really wanted to, I can send you into perpetuity of anguish and pain despondence and obliteration. Every time you blink, I can cause pain with a flick of a finger. That is all I have to do to make your world mine. Now Kazushiraki grasped for air, "Egh, ugh, I c-ant br-eathe." Undertaker says, "Shut up and listen. You are in the nexus between the Shinigami realm and the Otaku hell. You are in Otaku limbo. Somebody wished for you to be alive, after you saved that boy by using up your entire essence. One of your friends went to Edelka; they had the impudence, to go ask the mistress, of gifts and forfeit. To save you are narrow, sordid vexing self. So listen very carefully Kazushiraki, when I snap my fingers, the only thing you will remember from this place will be my words echoing in your delusional head. When I snap my fingers, you would feel like this was all a dream and your despicable self would feel like nothing but a tick on your shoulder. Undertaker snapped his fingers "_snap." _ Kazushiraki was fading, getting very drowsy. Undertaker released him from the throat, on the ledge of the Otaku limbo. Where you see the most decomposed corpses and major body parts Such as brains, livers, and hearts you can see the maggots crawling feeding on the organs. Undertaker dropped Kazushiraki into the dwellings of the most tainted water ever known. Kazushiraki sunk deeper, deeper, and became hazier, and hazier. Until he just faded in the arctic, murky soiled, ghastly water in the Otaku limbo.

5-16-20

San Marco

TX **_Otaku base _**

Wonder cave

**"Hello, hello**, you awake my dear? Kazu Helloooo Kazu." Kazushiraki batted his eyes turned over "I need water can someone give me water. Kazushiraki's mouth was dry and parched Maiya ran over to give Kazu some water. Maiya gave Kazu the water. "Kazu, what the hell were you doing using up your entire aura? You could have died. The plan was for you to go to Texas for me to catch up with you. Not to cause an all-out war to see whose SRTONGEST. You should be ashamed of yourself; I love you too much for you to go around getting hurt or using up your entire aura for unknown reason. Then you had to use the secret blood palm technique to seal up an Otaku soldier because he did not know how to control his own power. Maiya stated with a furious tone and pompous know it all stances. "Stop, stop, stop, Maiya, I have a huge banging headache. Kazushiraki yelled. Somebody get me an aspirin? Kazushiraki demanded. I thought I died? Maiya retorted and said, "Well I'm glad you didn't die because I love you Kazu. Kazushiraki ignored what Maiya said. Kazushiraki looked at his surroundings and said "Where the hell am I? Am I in some kind of cave or what?"

One person walked in the room and the other one teleported. The tall very beautiful curvaceous woman who has a small nose, two bright blue eyes, short yellow hair, bangs that cover her eyes. She has a scar on her cheek that appears to be in the shape of a heart, she has skinny arms and a petite body, and her legs were very voluptuous, and her three sizes. Her breasts were a thirty-four, her waist was a twenty-two, and hey, ass was a twenty. She was wearing blue Eddie Bouer curvy fit trouser jeans. She also was wearing a white Madewell Uzi tee. She is wearing long stockings with black Barnwood boots made by Madewell.

The female with the high and mighty tone looked at Maiya with disgust and with a soft but stern voice; she spoke, with upmost diligence, barked orders at Maiya, and told her "YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR LOVER BOY ON A LOCK AND KEY!" Maiya looked at her with one eyebrow raised, and told her "LOOK BITCH, DON'T BE TALKING ABOUT MY LOVER, OKAY AND TWO; WE DON'T ANSWER FROM YOU. WE ANSWER FROM THE OTAKU FORCE IN JAPAN. THREE, MY DEAR KAZU JUST SAVED YOUR SOLDIER'S LIFE, SO SHOW SOME GRATITUDE YOU FREAKING WHORE. FOUR, JUST BEACAUSE YOU COME IN HERE WITH YOUR DESIGNER CLOTHES, YOUR POWERS THAT ARE UNQUINCHABLE, DON'T THINK THAT WE WONT KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT. "The female was baffled but she was on her feet in an instant. She rebottled in a sly comment and said, "listen here, I'm more civilized and I don't have to yell to get my point across. I'm just saying that I'm not your average Otaku Maiya Nagato. I have the personality of Mine Fujiko from lupin the third and Fay Valentine from Cowboy Beep-Bop. It took me a long time to acquire my status of having that intelligence and power. So watch your tongue, before I go to the officials of (The Otaku of Seven Stars,) telling them how their prime star is acting like a prime bitch. Oh and another thing Maiya, I didn't have to ask (The Otaku of Seven Stars) to stop me from aging. Maiya was dazed and aggravated. Maiya was so angry that she was transforming. Kazushiraki was just watching everything because he was still weak from earlier. Maya's hair was glowing, her pupils were turning black, she was getting taller, and she was transforming her left arm into a chainsaw. Maiya lunged at the female with full force. The women dodge her attack with lighting fast reflexes. Kazushiraki tried to stop them from fighting but he was still bedridden. All of a sudden a loud noise erupted between the two of them kwedink, kunk, blow, boom. Both Maiya and the female were both lunged back and both suffered damage by crashing into the walls. All of a sudden the person teleported whom was hiding then unleashed his Ki that was glowing Yellow. Lightning was striking all around him. Electricity was crackling with the oxygen in the air. Then with an alarming and booming voice he said "ENOUGH, y'all shouldn't be fighting. Kazushiraki and Maiya are only here to locate the rebels and destroy them, now enough of the bickering. Let Kazushiraki get some rest. Maiya and the female slide down from the wall, Kazushiraki was about to get up but before he could, the mysterious man hit him in the back of his neck so he could stop the electric signal from reaching his brain causing Kazushiraki to blacked out. The mysterious man said to Maiya and the female, "We need to start our battle plan as soon as possible." The women stared at Maiya with overconfident look and spoke "My name is Lyssa Nallin don't you forget it. Maiya looked at her and scoffed, and said, "Trust me I won't." Maiya retorted with a virulence attitude.


	5. Preplanning

Pre-planning 5-20-20

San Marco

Otaku base wonder cave

1:30 p.m.

"_**So how is this really going to work?" **_ Maiya says to Lyssa. All you have to do is change into someone and enlist into the rebels. Lyssa stated." It's very simple." Lyssa said with a smug remark. Maiya told Lyssa in an annoyed tone. "Listen here missy; I've been in the Otaku squad for eight years now. I think that is the dumbest plan ever. I may have the slight powers of a doppelganger and a vice captain Shinigami, but that doesn't mean that I can morph into just anything. Theirs a couple of things I have to do before I morph into people. Not things YOU DUMB FOUNDED WHORE."

The mysterious man walks in, "It's time to get Kazushiraki back on his feet so stop with all this bickering. All three of them Maiya Nagato, Lyssa Nallin, and the mysterious man walked in the room. The room is about fifty feet; it has ten chandeliers hanging from the cave ceiling. There were twenty beds going vertical, five beds horizontal in each row of five beds. There were a couple of beds occupied out of the twenty in the room. Kazushiraki was back on his feet. He had on blue chap jeans, a white Hanes t-shirt, with a puritan over shirt as well as a Levis leather jacket. He has on a pair of black leather Timberlands. "So the mysterious man said with a hardy tone while laughing. "You have been sleeping for a very long time, laaaazzzy boooy." The mysterious man concerned about Kazushiraki. "So how are you feeling?" The mysterious man said with as much care and amusement one can give to another. Kazushiraki looked at him with confusion in his eyes. He said to the mysterious man two things, "One, I like the clothes, It makes me look swooged. Two, what is this place I'm in, it's a piece of shit." The mysterious man laughs in a jubilee tone "HAHAHA, but this piece of shit that you are in is quite fancy to me and it was to you when you were laying in one of its king sized beds. Kazushiraki smiled and laughed with him "Ha-ha-ha."

So what's the battle plan sir and may I ask of your name?" The name is Chuck Popov. Chuck laughed with hard anticipation of what Kazushiraki would say next. "Hmmm nice name Chuck it rolls of the tongue." Kazushiraki smiled with glee showing all white teeth. Where are you from Chuck?" Kazushiraki asked with enthusiasm. Chuck looked at Kazushiraki with his chubby arms and shoulders, examining his physical appearance looking about 5.10 to 5.11 feet tall, Weighing about 200 to 235 pounds. He had a small yet narrow nose, his ears was an oval like shape. His eyes were deep black like staring in the infinite void of deep space, like staring into the depths of his soul. Chuck was mesmerized of his eyes; he couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Chuck thought to himself. Why? He reminds me of him… Kazushiraki was still waiting for his answer. Chuck snapped out of the trance and asked him "What was the question you asked?" Kazushiraki looked up at him with a stare and said "are you def. man I asked where are you from." Chuck looked at him and said with a smile from the bowels of his stomach "Serbia that is where I'm from. My Serbian name is Jarko Popov." Chuck told Kazushiraki "I will tell you about my home country another time. "What were before the world changed? Kazushiraki asked. Chuck answered. "I was a simple psychologist who was also an ex-military who didn't know about anime until intelligent human being who wasn't happy showed me the wonders of his soul. Therefore, he went to changed it." Kazushiraki was starting to get impatient with boredom. Kazushiraki told chuck "I didn't ask for your life story, we got businesses to do." Chuck laughed with bold authority. Chuck expressed to Kazushiraki "Arrogance will be your down fall." Kazushiraki batted the warning off as a mere annoyance.

Chuck was now briefing Kazushiraki, Maiya, and Lyssa on the mission our Intel from the people who inherited powers from the Anbu and Onmitsukidō. A dark shadow figure arose with a tribal mask. Two black dots on the right side of the mask, next to its eyes were three vertical lines going diagonal across, on the right side of his mask. On the nose were narrow and thin lips the eyes of the mask were encased with purple flames. The mysterious Anbu looked at the rookies. All of you are insecure except Chuck. Then the Anbu shadow was gone and so was he. Then out of know where he slithered up like a snake on the verge to attack. Kazushiraki jumped back two feet but it was futile because the Anbu was already at my back. Kazushiraki rotates his body to a one-sixty degree. The Anbu slammed Kazushiraki after he rotated his body.

Maiya was getting furious but Chuck told her not to interfere with this matter. Kazushiraki got back up and loudly said "ENOUGH!" Kazushiraki yelled, "What does this have to do with the mission." The Anbu looked at him "you weren't ready simple I took you off guard because you weren't paying any attention." Whatever Kazushiraki paid no attention to yet another warning.

The Anbu looked at us with his mask and spoke. "We all thought the revolution was with the norms. That is not the case though. Anbu spoke intelligently creepy. "We're up against a foe that rivals an Otaku creator. Anbu said with careful wording." "His family has brought other anime characters from anime companies that were not that important promising them that they can Rule. Anbu spoke with utter confidence. "That doesn't mean there not dominant. Anbu stated. It means were not sure what anime companies crossed over yet. Anbu told, while still in control of the situation at hand and forthcoming about the Intel in hand. "We're still searching. Anbu believed with out of doubt that they are. So be care full and watch out at all times. Anbu warned. For a moment, the Anbu and Maiya looked at each other for a split second and he said, "Your bf is going to meet his family, do not let him find out about his true self or it will be your head." The Anbu disappeared from the eyes of everyone. Now our mission starts, we have to infiltrate the enemies' headquarters' and find out what are they doing. Do y'all have that? Yes, sir they said in unison.


End file.
